Brasil
by Sanae78
Summary: Vita da neo-sposini per Tsubasa e Sanae, ovvero il seguito della mia storia 'Dopo il World Youth'.
1. Un dolce risveglio

Buona lettura!

Sanae78

"**Brasil"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 1**

**Un dolce risveglio**

Nella stanza stanno filtrando dalle persiane le prime luci del mattino che rischiarano i due volti sereni di Tsubasa e Sanae che dormono teneramente abbracciati, nudi, sotto le lenzuola.

Il giorno prima hanno realizzato il loro sogno di sposarsi donandosi così l' uno all' altra e dopo i festeggiamenti si sono amati per la prima volta in quel letto.

Il ragazzo si sta risvegliando rendendosi conto di tenere un immenso tesoro tra le sue braccia, ma per lui è giunto il momento di andare a correre con il suo amico pallone, ma come può sciogliersi da quel tenero abbraccio senza svegliare la sua dolce Sanae?

Troppo tardi, si é destata anche lei ed ora lo sta fissando con i suoi grandi occhioni ancora un po' sonnecchianti: "Che c'è Tsubasa? Ma che ore sono? E' ora della tua corsa mattutina, giusto? Sbrigati, altrimenti farai tardi per la colazione!"

Sa proprio leggergli nel cuore ed ancora un po' imbarazzato le dice dandole un tenero bacio sulla guancia: "Ok, mia cara sposina, ora vado! Mi dispiace di averti svegliata!" e stringe ancora di più le braccia intorno alla sua vita quasi per farle capire quanto fosse importante per lui e le bisbiglia anche: "E' stato bellissimo stanotte!"

Lei affonda il suo viso nel suo petto e dopo avergli impresso un bacio sulle labbra lo incoraggia come suo solito: "Si, è stato stupendo! Adesso concentrati sugli allenamenti e quando tornerai riprenderemo a concentrarci su noi due!"

Il giovane sposo poco dopo lascia il giaciglio dove Sanae si é riaddormentata e si avvia accompagnato dal suo fedele compagno pallone correndo tra le vie di una sonnolenta Nankatsu.

Novanta, novantuno, novanta-due, novanta-tre ... ancora pochi palleggi e terminerò la scalinata che porta al belvedere ... novanta-nove, cento.

"Ecco ci siamo amico pallone, forza di corsa vino alla recinzione della panoramica."

Mi fanno sempre un gran bene queste corse di primo mattino.

Mi appoggio ai sostegni, mentre la palla rimane ai miei piedi.

Anche ieri mattina ero venuto qui e poco dopo io e Genzo ci siamo sfidati per l' ennesima volta.

Ora sono il marito di Sanae e lei è a casa che aspetta il mio ritorno per fare colazione insieme alla mia famiglia.

La vista è davvero magnifica da quassù e la grande villa di Genzo domina tutto il panorama. Da qui si riesce ad avere inoltre la più bella veduta del monte Fuji.

Mi domando se il papà di Misaki riuscirà mai a ritrarlo in tutta la sua bellezza?

Misaki dice che suo padre non si sente ancora all' altezza di portare a termine un compito del genere.

Abbiamo apprezzato molto che abbia deciso di donare a me ed a Sanae uno dei suoi bellissimi quadri di Nankatsu.

Questa cittadina è stata molto importante per me sia per la mia carriera calcistica che per la mia vita personale.

In questo posto ho incontrato tutte le persone che più contano nella mia vita, Sanae, anche se forse sarebbe meglio che dicessi Anego, e tutti gli altri miei amici.

Ci abitano sia i miei genitori che quelli di Sanae.

Ci ho vissuto per ben quattro anni e sono affezionato a questo luogo, sebbene in maniera diversa da mia moglie.

Lei ci è nata e vissuta per tutta la sua vita e seppur con me non ne faccia parola so che soffrirà per la lontananza dai suoi cari e della sua amata città.

Non so ancora dove mi porterà la mia professione. Forse a breve saremo costretti a lasciare il Brasile, perché mi piacerebbe tanto giocare in Europa e mi sono già giunte delle interessanti proposte che potrei decidere di valutare.

So di avere il suo appoggio, tuttavia mi piacerebbe farle un regalo per ringraziarla per tutto questo sostegno.

All' improvviso un' idea si materializza nella mia mente. Aggancio di corsa ai piedi la sfera e mi dirigo verso casa.

Si, devo correre da Sanae! Devo sbrigarmi!

Ancora pochi colpi di spazzola ed i miei capelli saranno a posto.

Sarà una giornata impegnativa oggi, visto che devo andare a casa dei mie per finire di preparare le valigie.

C'è anche il letto da rifare. Tolgo i cuscini, piego i pigiami e tiro indietro le coperte.

Apro le finestre così si arieggerà la stanza. Dopo un paio di minuti posso sistemarlo. Riordinoo le lenzuola, le tiro su ed è pronto.

Mi giro verso l' armadio, lì appesi ci sono gli abiti nuziali che abbiamo usato solo ieri.

Mi avvicino al mio abito da sposa, lo guardo e mi metto a sfiorare una delle piccole maniche a sbuffo.

Forse dovrei darmi un pizzicotto per svegliarmi da questo sogno. Non riesco ancora a rendermi conto che sia la realtà.

Mi guardo le mani e mi metto a fissare la fede nuziale. Si, è tutto vero!

Non è l' unico anello al mio dito, porto anche quello che Tsubasa mi ha regalato chiedendomi di stargli accanto e continuare a tifare per lui.

Sono la signora Sanae Ozora e mi trovo nella stanza di casa Ozora in cui abbiamo passato la prima notte di nozze.

Sento le mie guance che si scaldano all' improvviso. Sto arrossendo e le mie labbra si distendono in un sorriso.

Chiudo gli occhi e numerose immagini iniziano ad affollare la mia mente, immagini di avvenimenti vicini e lontani.

Rivivo il matrimonio e non posso che essere felice, benché anche un po' di tristezza inizi ad albergare nel mio cuore.

A breve dovrò salutare mamma, papà ed anche Atsushi e non so quando potrò rivederli.

E senza quasi che me ne accorga, mi scende una lacrima che asciugo quasi immediatamente.

Poi sento sbattere la porta, mi volto e tutto d' un colpo mi ritrovo tra le braccia di Tsubasa che è entrato correndo nella camera.

Lui la stringe sempre più forte ed inizia ad osservarla con dolcezza: "Ma stavi piangendo?" è preoccupato per lei.

Sanae ancora parecchio sorpresa gli risponde: "No, mi è entrato solo un po' di polvere negli occhi, ma ora va meglio."

Queste parole non funzionano con il suo capitano: "Sicura di non star male per la nostra imminente partenza? Non sarà così facile il distacco, lo so, perché ci sono passato pure io."

"Ma ho sempre sofferto per la tua lontananza ed adesso che posso finalmente starti vicina sono certa che sarò felice!" gli sorride ed abbassa lo sguardo e dice con un velo di tristezza :" ... non posso negare che mi mancheranno molto i mie."

"Sanae, ascoltami!" e le solleva il viso per fissare i suoi bellissimi occhi scuri "Ricordati che ci siamo uniti sia nel bene che nel male, quindi come tu hai sempre supportato me, ora intendo fare anch' io lo stesso con te. Non posso dirti dove mi porterà la mia carriera di calciatore professionista, tuttavia voglio farti una promessa. A fine carriera torneremo a vivere a Nankatsu e staremo vicino a tutti i nostri cari."

Stavolta le lacrime grondano sul viso di Sanae che ricambia caldamente l' abbraccio del suo compagno per esprimergli tutta la sua gioia: "Grazie! Grazie! Grazie! Non immagini quanto sia importante per me quello che mi stai dicendo! Ti sarò per sempre riconoscente! Inizierei a ringraziarti fin da subito, se non fosse quasi ora di fare colazione e tu fossi tutto sudato."

"Ma che stai facendo Tsubasa? Che significa questo?" l' ha presa in braccio ed ora i loro visi sono ancora l' uno accanto all' altro: "Guarda che di tempo ne abbiamo abbastanza prima di dovere scendere e mi piacerebbe molto che tu mi aiutassi a lavarmi!"

Si sorridono: "Va bene capitano, vorrà dire che mi sacrificherò!"

Tsubasa si sta dirigendo verso la stanza da bagno, apre la porta ed i due sposini scompaiono dietro l' ingresso e dopo qualche istante l 'acqua inizia a scorrere.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. La partenza

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Brasil"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**La partenza**

"La mia borsa è pronta. Se hai finito di prepararti Sanae, direi che potremmo andare a casa dei tuoi genitori, dove potrai fare i tuoi bagagli, che ne dici?"

E' vicina a lui e tiene una borsa tra le mani: "Per me possiamo andare! Qui dentro ci avevo messo solo il minimo indispensabile per la prima notte nuziale, anche se sono piuttosto indecisa sul cosa mettere in valigia ..."

Tsubasa le afferra una mano e gliela stringe con dolcezza: "Questa è la prima volta che ti trasferisci in un paese straniero. Ti consiglio di portarti dietro solo ciò a cui tieni di più, perché se ti servirà altro lo compreremo in Brasile. Purtroppo non so ancora dove andremo a vivere e cosa ci potrà servire, quindi la cosa migliore e che ci organizziamo sul posto." poi le prende il borsone "Lascia, questo te lo porto io!" e la trascina con dolcezza verso l' uscita.

Lei lo trattiene aggrappandosi con forza a quel braccio con tutte e due le mani: "Sicuro che il tuo bagaglio sia a posto?" e cercando di fermarlo.

"Si, questo è tutto ciò che mi serve, quando viaggio. A San Paolo recupererò il resto della mia roba al dormitorio della squadra. Pepe me la sta custodendo gelosamente." e la tira a sé con grande forza facendole premere il petto contro il suo: "Forza andiamo, altrimenti per stasera le valigie non saranno pronte!"

Sanae gli sorride tentando di divincolarsi da quella stretta morsa: "Va bene, ma se mi stringi troppo mi fai male! So camminare anche da sola, sai?"

Lui allenta la presa continuando a tenerla per mano: "Si che lo so, ma questa non te la lascio! Dai, sbrighiamoci!"

Mentre stanno uscendo in giardino scorgono il piccolo Daichi che sta facendo due tiri a pallone con Koudai. Il Signor Ozora sembrerebbe in apparente difficoltà ed il figlio lo sta sgridando: "Devi impegnarti di più papà ! Riesco a dribblarti troppo facilmente!"

Tsubasa e Sanae divertiti li salutano: "Ciao, noi andiamo! Ci vediamo più tardi!

"Vacci piano con papà Daichi! Non è abituato ai nostri ritmi!" Tsubasa si rivolge così al suo fratellino facendogli anche l' occhiolino.

Pochi istanti dopo sono già in strada per le vie di Nankatsu chiacchierando ed osservando il panorama.

Queste sono le ultime cose che devo portare con me. Sono sicura di aver messo tutto, tiro la cerniera ed il mo trolley è fatto.

Per sicurezza esploro con lo sguardo la mia stanza, per essere tranquilla di non aver scordato nulla di importante.

Sul comodino ci sono alcune foto ricordo fatte a me ed a Tsubasa: quella scattata in occasione dell' amichevole Olanda-Giappone e una delle tante che Pepe ci ha scattato a San Paolo, quando sono andato a trovarlo.

Passo una mano sui nostri volti sereni.

Se penso che, dopo tutti i sacrifici che avevo fatto per potermi permettere quel viaggio, ho rischiato di non vederlo un brivido freddo mi passa lungo la schiena.

Avevo così tanto bisogno di vederlo e grazie all' incoraggiamento di Yukari ci siamo potuti incontrare, ma mai avrei immaginato che in pochi mesi ci sarebbe stata una volta così importante per entrambe le nostre vite.

Rimetto la foto sul mio scrittoio,vado verso l' armadio e lo apro, perché prima di andarmene voglio guardare ancora una volta due oggetti a cui tengo tanto.

In basso a sinistra c'è il pallone che Tsubasa mi ha donato alla fermata dell' autobus, mentre stava partendo per il Brasile, lo prendo in mano e lo abbraccio.

Poi lo rimetto al suo posto e concentro la mia attenzione sulla mia '_hata_', la mia bandiera, che se ne sta in un altro angolo del guardaroba, è fatta con un elastico rosso.

La tiro fuori e la slego e davanti ai miei occhi in mezzo a toppe cucite di corsa e di colori diversi, compare la scritta 'Forza Tsubasa!'.

La tentazione di agitarla un' ultima volta e molto forte. La faccio ondeggiare piano piano ... è stata una mia fedele compagna di viaggio durante il World Youth Hen ed è grazie anche a lei che sono riuscita a rivedere Tsubasa.

Ripongo anche lei al suo posto cercando di non farmi prendere dalla malinconia.

Credo che per una porta che si chiude ce ne sia sempre un' altra che si apre ed è proprio quello che mi sta accadendo e questa volta la aprirò con Tsubasa vicino e perciò non devo temere.

Stasera ceneremo con i miei e domani a mezzogiorno prenderemo l' aereo con destinazione San Paolo.

Ad un certo punto sento Tsubasa ed Atsushi che vociferano e mi affaccio al balconcino per vedere che stanno combinando.

Sembrano molto presi a conversare, infatti la palla con cui stavano giocando è rimasta vicino ai piedi di mio fratello.

Non si accorgono nemmeno della mia presenza ... voglio capire che fanno e se sarà il caso li disturberò.

Atsushi ha detto che deve dirmi una cosa importante ed allora abbiamo smesso il nostro gioco di passaggi.

Mi pare un po' teso, spero che si tratti di nulla di grave.

Guarda verso il basso, come se dovesse riflettere molto bene su quello che sta per dirmi. Eppure fino a poco fa era così sereno e si sta divertendo calciando il pallone.

"Ascoltami Tsubasa ... per favore promettimi che ti prenderai cura di mia sorella Sanae!" le ultime parole le ha pronunciate con più convinzione e guardandomi dritto negli occhi.

Ma non ha ancora finito di parlare: "Non fraintendermi ... sono felicissimo che voi due vi siate sposati e che tu abbia finalmente realizzato il suo, anzi il vostro sogno. Ma a breve lei si trasferirà all' estero e tu sarai il suo unico punto di riferimento" ha riabbassato all' improvviso lo sguardo "mi mancherà tanto ... mancherà tanto a tutti. Uffi, non potrò più divertirmi a prenderla in giro ed a farla arrabbiare. Dovrò cercare di rigar dritto senza i suoi costanti rimproveri" sta per scendergli una lacrimuccia che ferma prontamente "E io che non vedevo l' ora che se ne andasse via, mentre adesso mi trovo a preoccuparmi per lei."

Gli metto una mano sulla spalla ed i nostri sguardi s' incontrano di nuovo: "Te lo prometto! Per me Sanae viene prima di tutto e di tutti e questa cosa non cambierà mai!"

Sembra essere tornato sereno: "Grazie! Avevo bisogno di dirtelo e di sentirmi dire da te questa risposta, così posso sentirmi più tranquillo!" sta anche arrossendo "Tsubasa ti prego non dire a mia sorella quello che ti ho detto, preferisco che rimanga un segreto tra noi due e conoscendola so che si preoccuperebbe"

E' imbarazzatissimo: "Ok ! Ti andrebbe di farmi un favore?"

"Si certo, quale?" la mia richiesta deve averlo incuriosito

"Daresti un occhio al piccolo Daichi? Credo che abbia bisogno di una sorta di fratello maggiore che gli possa stare vicino più di quanto io potrò mai fare. Siamo fratelli e ci vogliamo un gran bene, ma in realtà anche lui è destinato a crescere quasi come un figlio unico."

Mi sorride: "Contaci! Mi occuperò io di quel piccolo marmocchietto! Si ci sosteneremo a vicenda io ed il piccolo Daichi!"

Ci stringiamo la mano per stipulare il nostro accordo.

"Ma si può sapere cosa state combinando voi due? E' pronta la cena!"

Nel frattempo Sanae è scesa non riuscendo a richiamare la loro attenzione dal terrazzo.

"Che avete da fissarmi voi due?"

Tsubasa le si avvicina e le prende la mano destra: "Era ora! Sto morendo di fame!" mentre Atsushi si incammina verso casa girandosi e facendo l' occhiolino a Tsubasa.

"Voi due non me la raccontate mica giusta!" esclama Sanae indagando negli sguardi di entrambi ed ottenendo solo il risultato di farli ridere.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. L' arrivo

_Grazie e buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Brasil"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**L' arrivo**

A San Paolo sono le sette del mattino, eppure sono tutti già in piedi nella piccola villetta situata nella zona collinare vicino al fiume Tietê..

Sul citofono sono riportati due cognomi, Ozora ed Hongo, ed è la casa dove Tsubasa e Sanae si sono trasferiti a vivere con Roberto.

Di certo non sarà il massimo per due neo-sposini avere tra i piedi un terzo incomodo, ma per ora sembra che tutto proceda bene, sebbene la convivenza sia iniziata solo da pochi giorni.

Adesso stanno facendo colazione tutti assieme.

"Tsubasa prima dell' allenamento mattutino potremmo fare due tiri nel campetto qui dietro. Che ne pensi?" mentre lo dice Roberto si alza con la sua tazza di caffè sporca in mano, va al lavandino, la sciacqua e la lascia lì per poi voltarsi verso Tsubasa in attesa di una risposta.

Anche Tsubasa ha quasi terminato di bere il suo, tuttavia dopo qualche istante gli risponde: "Non so ... pensavo di restare a casa con Sanae per stilare insieme l' elenco di quello che dobbiamo ancora acquistare per terminare di arredare la nostra stanza."

Intanto Sanae si dirige verso il lavello con le altre tazze ed inizia a lavarle dicendo: "Vai pure Tsubasa. Possiamo occuparci di questa cosa anche stasera e per il resto posso arrangiarmi anche da sola, quindi non preoccuparti!"

"Ok, come vuoi tu Sanae!" le si avvicina e la bacia sulla guancia "Ciao ... buona giornata!"

"Buona giornata anche a te ed a Roberto ... ciao!"

Li vede allontanarsi e più che due uomini le appaiono come due ragazzini ansiosi di andare a giocare al loro gioco preferito, il pallone e dopo pochi istanti si ritrova da sola.

"Forza Sanae, è arrivato il momento di rimboccarsi le maniche e di sistemare questa casa!" si sta auto-incoraggiando.

Che faticaccia, dopo un ' ora e mezza di duro lavoro la cucina è finalmente pulita.

Ho pulito tutti i pensili, scopato per terra e passato lo straccio sul pavimento e tutto adesso odora di pulito.

Mi stiracchio le braccia e vado in bagno per svuotare l' acqua sporca e risciacquare il secchio.

Tsubasa e Roberto hanno deciso con il mio consenso di prendere in affitto questa casa che nonostante sia piccola è piuttosto accogliente.

Roberto ha la sua stanza con il suo bagno annesso al piano terra, mentre la nostra, anch' essa dotata di stanza da bagno, si trova la primo piano superiore.

E' meglio che vada a arieggiare un po' la nostra camera. Apro la finestra e mi affaccio per guardare fuori. Che bel panorama! Da qui riesco a vedere anche Tsubasa e Roberto che si passano il pallone.

Sembrano divertirsi parecchio.

Guardo anche fino all' orizzonte ... oltre quel limite ... lontana ... lontana ... si trova la mia famiglia ...e mi si inumidiscono gli occhi.

Scuoto la testa e ricaccio indietro le lacrime. Cosa vado a pensare? E' Tsubasa la mia famiglia e mi è vicino.

Mi metto a gridare per richiamare la loro attenzione muovendo il braccio per salutarli: "Ciao!" e loro si accorgono di me ricambiandomi il saluto.

Mi dico: "Coraggio Sanae! La tua giornata è appena iniziata!" e riprendo ad occuparmi delle faccende domestiche.

Si è affacciata alla finestra per salutarci. Che carina!

Si trova catapultata in un mondo tutto nuovo e nonostante ciò sta facendo del suo meglio per adattarsi alla situazione senza farmela pesare in alcun modo.

Ha accettato anche di buon grado la presenza di Roberto e per questo non finirò mai di esserle grato.

"Tsubasa attento che ti scappa la palla!" preso dai miei pensieri non sono riuscito ad agganciarla in tempo, la recupero e la ripasso a Roberto.

E' vero! Sono distratto! Non posso fare a meno di non preoccuparmi per mia moglie. Ho ancora impressa nella mia mente l' immagine della nostra partenza all' aeroporto con i lunghi abbracci di tutti i suoi cari.

Lei ci ha sorriso e sorride anche adesso, ma so che il suo cuore soffre per la loro mancanza. Ci sono passato anche io e purtroppo posso solo limitarli a starle vicino sperando che questa sua ferita si rimargini il prima possibile.

"Bene Tsubasa! Andiamo a lavorare anche noi!" senza accorgermene è giunta l' ora di raggiungere gli altri al campo.

Mi giro per guardare verso la finestra. C' è Sanae che pulisce i vetri. Mi diverto a guardarla e mi scappa un sorriso.

"Vengo Roberto!" ed insieme andiamo a compiere i nostri doveri.

Ed è così che ognuno torna ad occuparsi dei propri compiti quotidiani in un contesto dove Tsubasa e Sanae stanno ponendo le basi del loro rapporto di coppia.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. Ambientarsi

_Grazie e buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Brasil"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 4**

**Ambientarsi**

"Datti una calmata Tsubasa ! Vedrai che arriverà presto!"

"Ma se non risponde nemmeno al cellulare! Mia moglie è in giro per una metropoli che conosce a malapena ed io dovrei calmarmi. E se le fosse successo qualcosa di brutto?" lo grida tenendo in mano il suo cellulare, mentre ridigita per l' ennesima volta il numero di telefono di Sanae, ma purtroppo gli da ancora telefono non raggiungibile.

"Sarà in un posto dove non c' è campo! Può succedere! Hai letto il biglietto, aveva bisogno di comprare delle cose ed allora è uscita."

Lui e Roberto sono rientrati da poco dalla seduta di allenamento giornaliero ed hanno trovato la casa deserta. Sanae non c' è, c' è solo la lettera trovata sul tavolo della cucina.

Tra poco si farà buio e per Tsubasa è impossibile seguire le indicazioni del suo allenatore, quindi si dirige verso la porta: "Vado a cercarla, potrebbe essersi persa!" e Roberto gli si para davanti bloccandogli l' uscita.

"Tsubasa, se vuoi andare a cercarla, fai pure!" gli dice guardandolo fisso negli occhi "Però una cosa te la devo dire ... dovresti avere più fiducia in Sanae!"

"Che intendi dire? Lo sai che ho molta fiducia in lei. Che diavolo stai blaterando!"

"Ti sei forse dimenticato che Sanae ha affrontato un lungo viaggio in aereo tutta da sola, pochi mesi fa per venirti a trovare proprio qui a San Paolo? Era venuta a cercarti alla nostra vecchia casa e nonostante non fosse riuscita a trovarti, visto che l' avevamo lasciata ,ha continuato a cercarti con le sue sole forze ed alla fine vi eravate incontrati al Morumbi stadio."

"Certo che mi ricordo! Come potrei dimenticare uno dei giorni più importanti per la vita di entrambi!"

"Intendevo solo dire che la tua compagna è una ragazza in gamba che è in grado di cavarsela anche da sola. Tsubasa sfortunatamente le capiterà spesso di restare a casa da sola e dovrà essere in grado di essere autonoma. Capisci cosa intendo dire?"

"Si, ho capito, anche se rimango preoccupato!"

"Ho un' idea! Apparecchiamo la tavola e prepariamo la cena, in questo modo al suo ritorno troverà una bella sorpresa. Non credi che se la meriti?"

"Di apparecchiare siamo in grado, anche se come cuochi lasciamo alquanto a desiderare!"

"Non è vero non cuciniamo mica tanto male! Sanae apprezzerà i nostri sforzi, ne sono convinto al cento per cento!" poi con tono perentorio "Muoviti datti una mossa e vieni ad aiutarmi ... te lo ordino!"

"D' accordo Roberto. Ma non ti aspettare che il mio umore migliori nel frattempo!"

Dove sono finita?

Eppure mi sembrava di aver preso la direzione giusta ed ho seguito alla lettera le indicazioni sulla cartina lasciatami da Tsubasa.

Si sta anche facendo tardi ed a casa Tsubasa e Roberto saranno già rientrati e staranno morendo di fame.

Speriamo che abbiamo trovato il mio messaggio, altrimenti potrebbero preoccuparsi non trovandomi là.

So solo poche parole in Portoghese ed almeno che non riesca a trovare qualcuno che parli Inglese, no saprei come fare per chiedere informazioni.

Ho anche le borse della spesa che mi rallentano. Forse dovrei valutare la possibilità di prendere un taxi.

Ma casa nostra è vicina qui da qualche parte, devo solo ricordarmi il percorso da fare per raggiungerla. L' avrò percorsa almeno una decina di volte in compagnia di Tsubasa o di Roberto.

Sono stati entrambi molto premurosi nei miei confronti e ce l' hanno messa tutta per farmi ambientare in questa città.

Mi hanno trattata come se fossi una bambina per certi versi, soprattutto Tsubasa, spinto da un' eccessiva preoccupazione nei miei confronti. Se ci penso un pochino la cosa mi manda in bestia.

Invece sono riuscita a fare un bel giretto ed ho capito che mi piacerà abitare qui, sebbene la mia sola città rimarrà sempre e solo Nankatsu.

Sarà meglio che li chiami ... uffa, ci mancava pure il cellulare scarico!

Ops, c' è qualcuno che mi sta toccando su una spalla, mi giro e vedo Pepe.

"Che ci fai qui Sanae? Tutto ok?"

"Si, e tu che ci fai da questi parti?"

"Dovevo fare delle commissioni! Anche tu da quel che vedo. Non ti preoccupare ora ci penso io a scortarti fino a casa, conosco qualcuno che sarà in pensiero in questo momento!"

"Dici?"

"Si, lo starai facendo morire di paura quel pover uomo!" ridono entrambi "Dai qua che ti porto le borse!"

"Grazie Pepe!"

"Tsubasa regola il fuoco, altrimenti rischierai di far bruciare tutto!"

"Ho abbassato la fiamma!"

"Cerca di rimanere concentrato, può essere pericoloso cucinare!"

"E' quello che sto cercando di fare!"

La tavola è quasi pronta e Roberto sta finendo di sistemare le ultime cose.

Sto fingendo di essere concentrato, perché in realtà ho tutt' altro per la testa e fisso in continuazione l' orologio aguzzando le orecchie nell' attesa di sentire il rumore della porta d' ingresso che si apre..

Sono quasi le sette e di Sanae non c'è ancora nessuna traccia.

Appena arriva mi sentirà. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarmi. L' avrei accompagnata più che volentieri a fare compere, nono stante la stanchezza.

Ho capito quello che mi ha voluto dire Roberto e sono d' accordo con lui.

Però Sanae è solo da pochi giorni che si è trasferita dal Giappone qui in Brasile e non riesco a non sentirmi come mi sento.

Sono preoccupato per lei e solo quando la vedrò varcare la soglia sana e salva potrò rilassarmi.

Forse posso sembrare esagerato, ma ho promesso a suo padre, a sua madre, a suo fratello ed a tutti i suoi cari che mi sarei preso cura di me ed è quello che intendo fare.

Non appena si sarà fatta delle amicizie ed avrà delle persone oltre a me ed a Roberto su cui potrà appoggiarsi, potrò tranquillizzarmi, ma fino ad allora non se ne parla.

Devo cercare di non farmi scoprire da me, altrimenti si arrabbierà.

Mi ha fatto notare più volte che sono troppo ansioso, anche se dovrebbe capire che lo faccio perché le voglio bene, nulla di più.

Giuro, che se non ritorna entro cinque minuti, Roberto volente o nolente, vado fuori e giro tutta San Paolo finché non la trovo! Quest 'attesa mi sta uccidendo!

Spero che stia bene, potrei morire se le accadesse qualcosa di male, non posso pensare d una vita senza di lei.

Passano cinque minuti Tsubasa sente la porta d' ingresso aprirsi e provenire da lì la voce di Sanae che sta parlando con qualcuno.

Si precipita e vede Sanae che sta salutando Pepe e ringraziandola per averla accompagnata.

Si accorgono di lui: "Ehi amico, ho trovato la tua mogliettina che si aggirava un pochino smarrita nei dintorni e l' ho riaccompagnata!" gli sta facendo l' occhiolino salutando "Comunque per essere la prima volta che si avventura da sola non se l' è cavata affatto male! Ora vado ... ciao a tutti e buona serata!"

"Ciao Pepe e grazie!"

"Che intendeva dire Pepe? Non ho mica bisogno della scorta per muovermi!" sembra sempre Anego quando reagisce in questo modo e Tsubasa non riesce a non pensarlo.

Non le risponde si precipita verso di lei abbracciandola forte: "Bentornata!"

Intanto anche Roberto si è accorto del suo arrivo: "Te l' avevo detto Tsubasa!"

Ancora stretta tra le braccia del marito chiede incuriosita: "E perché tu che c' entri?"

"Io? Nulla ... Tsubasa lo sa! Sbrigatevi che la cena è belle che pronta!" per sparire pochi secondi dopo in sala da pranzo.

"Avete preparato la cena!"

"E' stata un' idea di Roberto ed io l' ho aiutato!"

Gli sorride. "Che matti che siete, mi avete lasciata senza parole! Grazie!"

"Mi occupo io dei sacchetti! Andiamo che altrimenti si raffredda tutto!" fissando ancora la moglie "Mi raccomando assicurati di avere il cellulare carico prima di uscire! Potrebbe sempre tornarti utile!"

"Ok, hai ragione! La prossima volta starò più attenta, così se sarai preoccupato potrai chiamarmi e ti tranquillizzerai!" si è appoggiata su un suo fianco e gli sussurra dolcemente all' orecchio. "E' bello sapere che ti preoccupi per me!" poi gli afferra un braccio ed insieme raggiungono Roberto.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	5. Comunicare

_Grazie e buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Brasil"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 5**

**Comunicare**

Sanae si trova in camera e sta cercando di mettere un po' d' ordine i vestiti di Tsubasa e mentre lo fa si ritrova tra le mani una maglietta ufficiale della squadra del San Paolo.

"E' questa com' è che si trova qui? Non dovrebbero essere i magazzinieri ad occuparsi delle divise? Che strano!" la apre e girandola fa una scoperta "Non è nemmeno di Tsubasa! C' è su il numero dieci, ma c'è scritto Radunga. Chi sarà mai?"

A quel punto entra Tsubasa nella stanza che senza dirle nulla le prende le prende la maglietta dalle mani e se ne va richiudendo la porta.

Sanae rimane da sola un po' attonita, non sapendo che pensare e chiedendosi cosa mai avesse potuto fare di sbagliato per scatenare una reazione del genere del marito.

Riesce solo a dire: "Ma che ti ho fatto Tsubasa? Perdonami!"

In soggiorno Tsubasa incrocia Roberto che notandolo strano gli si avvicina per capirne di più: "Che hai Tsubasa? Sei arrabbiato?" per accorgersi poco dopo "Sbaglio o quella che hai in mano è la divisa che ti ha regalato Radunga prima di partire per l' Europa affidandoti sia il numero dieci che la guida della squadra del San Paolo."

"Si, è lei!" mentre gli parla la sta ripiegando con estrema cura "Sono salito ed ho trovato Sanae che la stava guardando e senza motivo gliel' ho portata via, anche se penso che stesse solo mettendo in ordine i miei vestiti e l' abbia guardata per curiosità." lo guarda preoccupato "Temo di essermi comportato davvero molto male con lei, però questa maglia é per me un caro ricordo ed ho agito d' impulso senza pensarci. Quando me ne sono andato, ho sentito Sanae che si scusava."

"Tranquillo, credo tu possa rimediare! Lei sa di Radunga?"

"Le ho accennato qualcosa in passato in qualche lettera, ma nulla di più!"

"Faresti meglio a parlargliene, perché solo in questo modo potrà comprendere la tua reazione." intanto gli mette una mano sulla spalla "Anche se ci si vuole bene, la convivenza dev' essere affrontata passo dopo passo e giorno dopo giorno ... siete ancora così giovani ed anche se vi amate molto, dovete imparare ad aprirvi con fiducia l' uno con l' altro sostenendovi a vicenda. Coraggio Tsubasa, vinci la tua timidezza, scusati con tua moglie ed inizia a stabilire un rapporto di complicità con lei. Ricordati che non siete più due persone distinte, ma due parti di un' unica persona di cui condividete il cuore!"

"Lo farò Roberto ! Grazie per il consiglio! Anche tu come Radunga sei sempre stato come un fratello maggiore per me e sono felice di avertene parlato!"

"Ciao, adesso devo uscire , spero di non trovarvi con il muso al mio ritorno"

"Contaci!"

" A proposito stasera non tornerò per cena, perché ho un incontro di lavoro. Salutami Sanae!"

Ed a Tsubasa non resta altro che rimuginare sulle sue azioni.

Accidenti, ma quanto sono stato stupido!

La stava solo ritirando nell' armadio, non la stava mica rubando. Perché ho reagito a quel modo?

L' avrò ferita ed adesso si starà tormentando per colpa mia ... si è perfino scusata con me ed io non le ho risposto.

Roberto ha ragione devo essere meno timido con mia moglie, onde evitare ulteriori incomprensioni. So che non sarà sempre un idillio ed i litigi non mancheranno.

Sapevo bene a ciò a cui andavo incontro prima di chiederla in sposa e non mi pentirò mai di averlo fatto.

Dobbiamo imparare a confrontandoci e tutto andrà per il meglio.

Non ci posso credere, ho fatto arrabbiare Tsubasa e non so nemmeno il perché!

Non mi ha nemmeno rivolto la parola, forse ho urtato la sua sensibilità, non pensavo che quella maglietta contasse così tanto per lui.

Mi sento abbattuta, mi guardo le mani vuote e poi mi siedo sul letto portandomi le mani sul viso, mentre qualche lacrima riga il mio viso.

Non è giusto! Tsubasa mi deve almeno una spiegazione! Ho sempre sistemato le sue cose senza che si arrabbiasse, Ma ora è diverso. Ho toccato qualcosa a cui tiene molto.

Ma più che scusarmi che posso fare?

Tsubasa è tornato, ha ancora la maglietta tra le mani. Si guardano. Appoggia la divisa sul letto, si siede accanto a lei su letto, l' abbraccia e con una mano le asciuga il volto: "Perdonami! Non piangere, ti prego!"

"Tsubasaaaa!" ricambiando il suo abbraccio "So di averti ferito senza farlo apposta, per favore aiutami a capire!"

Le parla tenendola stretta a sé ed accarezzandole i capelli: "Sanae tu sai chi è Radunga?"

"Mi sembra che tu mi abbia scritto di lui, quando ti stavi apprestando a debuttare come professionista nel campionato di calcio brasiliano."

"E' grazie alle cose che ho imparato da lui durante i duri allenamenti a cui mi ha sottoposto che sono riuscito a fare il mio debutto a soli diciassette anni" con gli occhi di Sanae puntati addosso "Questa è la maglietta che mi ha lasciato in eredità, quando è stato ingaggiato da una squadra della Liga spagnola . Quando me l' ha regalata, mi sono ripromesso di fare il possibile affinché fosse orgoglioso di me!"

"Non è solo un amico per te, dico bene?"

"E' un fratello maggiore che mi è stato vicino in questi anni che sono stato lontano da casa mia e dai miei affetti Gli devo molto!"

Adesso Sanae gli sta sorridendo: "E' bello sapere che hai avuto tante persone che ti hanno sostenuto oltre a Roberto, come Pepe e Radunga ... mi spiace solo di non averlo conosciuto!"

"Non è detto che prima o poi tu possa incontrarlo!"

"Che significa?"

"Domani dopo l' allenamento raggiungimi allo stadio Morumbi ed allora ti spiegherò meglio!"

"Non potresti spiegarmelo adesso?"

"No, cerca di resistere! Tranquilla! D' ora in poi mi chiarirò sempre con te, non voglio che tra di noi nascano dei malintesi!"

"Ma che fai Tsubasa?" delicatamente l' ha fatta distendere sul letto e l' ha baciata "Non capisco!"

"Dimenticavo di dirti che Roberto rientrerà tardi e quindi noi potremmo dedicarci un pochino a noi stessi!"

Per tutta risposta Sanae ricambia il suo bacio ed iniziano a fare la pace a modo loro.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	6. La decisione

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Brasil"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 6**

**La decisione**

"Ciao Pepe! Come va?"

Sanae arriva allo stadio Morumbi di San Paolo ed incrocia Pepe che sta uscendo dopo l' allenamento giornaliero. Tra pochi giorni dovranno affrontare la squadra del Palmeiras.

"Bene Sanae, grazie! Tsubasa sta finendo di cambiarsi e mi ha detto di dirti di aspettarlo su una delle panchine presenti sul terreno di gioco. Dovresti già sapere come arrivarci!." poi la saluta allontanandosi "Ciao, statemi bene! Buona serata!"

"Ciao Pepe! Buona serata anche a te!"

Ormai se ne sono già andati tutti, chissà se Sanae sarà già arrivata?

Ho bisogno di consultarmi con lei per prendere insieme una decisione importante che influenzerà la vita di entrambi. Una volta avrei deciso seguendo il mio istinto senza pensarci un pò troppo e concentrandomi solo su me stesso ed i mie sogni.

Ma ora non è più così e sono contento di questa cosa, perché significa che un' altra decisione che ho preso qualche mese fa, dopo aver rivisto Sanae dopo tanto tempo in questo stadio è stata giusta, seppur in apparenza avventata.

Siamo ancora tutti e due così giovani ed inesperti, anche se mi sono accorto che stiamo crescendo e maturando insieme appoggiandoci l' uno all' altra.

Devo dirle che dopo il World Youth Hen ho ricevuto diverse proposte interessanti da alcune squadre europee e che mi piacerebbe andare a giocare su quei palcoscenici.

Per questo motivo sono stato un po' nervoso in questi giorni. So di chiederle l' ennesimo sacrificio e non so nemmeno se sia corretto farlo.

E' solo da poco che è stata sradicata dal suo paese natale per seguirmi in Brasile e lei piano piano si sta ambientando.

Se non fosse d' accordo, seppur a malincuore rifiuterò. E' giusto che rinunci anch' io a qualcosa per amor suo.

Ma lei mi ama troppo e per questo penso che mi appoggerà. Anche in quel caso non sarò io a decidere. La porterò in giro per il contenente europeo e questo viaggio sarà un po' quel viaggio di nozze a cui per esigenze mie di lavoro, abbiamo dovuto rinunciare e sarai lei a dirmi quale città le piacerà di più ed allora lì ci stabiliremo.

Devo essere sincero con lei. Non voglio influenzarla in alcun modo, ma tacerle ciò a cui ispiro sarebbe solo un modo per escluderla dalla mia vita e da quello che sono.

Potrei rischiare di perderla per questo e non voglio che accada!

Ma questa è la stessa panchina di quella volta.

Mi metto ad osservarla per pochi istanti, poi mi siedo e nella mia mente iniziano ad affollarsi una serie di ricordi.

Me ne stavo seduta qui pensando che il mio viaggio fosse stato vano e che non avrei potuto rivedere Tsubasa che si trovava in trasferta con la sua squadra.

Stavo per andarmene. Poi mi sono messa in posa per una foto ricordo e lui è apparso calciando un pallone insieme a Pepe.

Oggi il mio umore è diverso, Tsubasa che nel frattempo è diventato mio marito, mi ha dato appuntamento qui ed io lo sto aspettando morendo dalla curiosità di sapere cosa debba dirmi.

A volte bastano pochi attimi per cambiare un' intera esistenza. So che questo è accaduto a me ed non ho più paura di affrontare i miei sentimenti.

Ieri sera ho capito che io e Tsubasa siamo in grado di comunicare e che tra di noi esiste un legame a cui ognuno di noi non rinuncerebbe mai.

C' è fiducia tra di noi . Lo capisco da tante piccole cose e da come riusciamo a capirci a volte senza parlare, ma scambiandoci appena qualche piccolo sguardo.

Quanto ci mette ad arrivare? Ho la sensazione che si tratti di qualcosa di piuttosto importante, è stato talmente teso in questi giorni e sono felice che adesso si voglia confidare con me.

Ad un certo punto Sanae vede Tsubasa uscire dagli spogliatoi e dirigersi verso di lei. Non riesce a trattenersi e gli corre in contro abbracciandolo: "Ciao Tsubasa!" lui sta tenendo ancora sollevata con molta delicatezza "Come mai hai voluto vedermi in questo stadio?"

"Per rivivere dei bei momenti, anche!" la sta guardando con estrema dolcezza.

"Su, andiamo a sederci, così potremmo parlare meglio!" l' ha posata a terra con delicatezza e dopo averla presa per mano si sono seduti.

"Per favore dimmi cosa ti turba?" lui le sta tenendo ancora la mano, appare pensieroso e tiene la testa leggermente abbassata.

Le risponde con tono serio: "Durante i preparativi per le nostre nozze ti avevo raccontato di aver ricevuto diverse proposte d' ingaggio da alcune squadre professionistiche europee ..."

"Si, ricordo!" gli risponde per dolcezza.

"Ecco ... a me piacerebbe andare giocare in Europa per poter disputare la 'Champion league' ... tu saresti d 'accordo se ci trasferissimo in quel continente?" le sta stringendo la mano ancora con più forza "So di chiederti molto. Ti ho fatta trasferire qui in Brasile ed ora che inizi ad abituarti ti chiedo di partire. Ma se tu non te la senti, rinuncerò a questo progetto!"

"Ed in che squadra avresti deciso di andare a giocare?" ha appoggiato una mano con la sua.

"Pensavo che sarebbe stato bello fare un giro per l' Europa, in modo da visitare i vari club che mi hanno fatto delle proposte interessanti e poi potrei decidere."

"Va bene, partiamo!"

"Sei sicura? Non voglio in alcun modo che i miei desideri possano influenzare i tuoi!"

"Non lo stanno facendo! Quando ho deciso di sposarti, sapevo benissimo a quello a cui andavo incontro come moglie di un calciatore e non avrò mai rimpianti per questo."

I loro visi si sono avvicinati "Sarà bello fare questo viaggio insieme!"

"Si, sarà la nostra luna di miele, quella che non abbiamo ancora avuto l' occasione di fare! Ti porterò a visitare tanti bei posti, promesso!"

"Ma quando partiremo?"

"Dopo la partita con il Palmeiras. Sarà l' ultima che disputerò con quella maglia!"

"Bene, così avrò tutto il tempo per fare i bagagli!"

"Veramente li dovresti fare adesso, dopo che torneremo a casa!"

"E perché?"

"Voglio che salutiamo insieme il Brasile e per festeggiare questa decisione ho deciso di portarti in un posto ..."

"Dove?"

"Ti porterò dove è nato Pelè! Andremo a Santos!"

"Andiamo a vedere l' oceano, che bello! Grazie Tsubasa!"

"Grazie a te Sanae!"

Si danno un bacio lungo e profondo, mentre scende il buio.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	7. Essere insieme e felici

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che seguono questa storia e che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Brasil"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 7**

**Essere insieme e felici**

E' quasi il tramonto e sono arrivati da poco nell' albergo prenotato. Hanno depositato i bagagli e dopo essersi dati una rinfrescata veloce sono usciti a passeggiare mano nella mano lungo la spiaggia.

Sanae indossa una bella maglietta scamiciata turchese ed una leggera minigonna bianca, invece Tsubasa dei jeans chiari a tre quarti con una t-shirt a maniche corte bianca.

L' oceano è calmo ed il calore è ancora persistente. Decidono di percorrere a piedi nudi il bagnasciuga facendosi accarezzare dall' acqua che ritmicamente avanza e si ritrae dalla spiaggia.

Tutto intorno si sta irradiando una calda luce magica che sta illuminando i loro visi, mentre il sole piano piano sta calando all' orizzonte.

Si sentono uniti come non mai ed ad un certo punto si fermano per assaporare al meglio il magnifico spettacolo della natura di cui hanno il privilegio di essere spettatori.

Si guardano negli occhi sorridendosi a vicenda. Si sentono più uniti che mai, consapevoli che questa loro forza gli permetterà di affrontare tutte le difficoltà che la vita metterà loro di fronte.

Mi sembra un sogno! Essere qui in questo posto meraviglioso con Tsubasa!

Mi ha fatto davvero un dono stupendo decidendo di fare questo breve viaggetto insieme portandomi in un luogo che per lui deve contare molto.

E' talmente bella che non posso fare ameno di guardarla senza chiedermi cosa mai possa aver fatto nella vita per aver avuto la fortuna d' incontrarla e di conquistare il suo cuore.

So che é la mia compagna e che posso contare su di lei in qualsiasi momento.

"E' bellissimo qui Tsubasa! Grazie per il bel regalo inatteso!"

"Volevo salutare il Brasile insieme a te ed ho pensato che questo fosse il posto migliore per farlo."

"Salutarlo significa per te anche salutare il tuo allenatore di sempre Roberto. Sei sicuro di essere pronto ad affrontare un passo del genere?" tace per un attimo "A dire il vero è l' unica cosa che mi preoccupa di questo trasferimento in Europa, in fondo questo paese è sempre stata la meta dei tuoi sogni e Roberto colui che ti poteva aiutare a realizzarli. Inoltre con lui hai un legame molto speciale."

"Non credere, anche a me spiace molto separarmi da lui, ma sai come si dice ... per ognuno di noi arriva il momento di lasciare il nido ed iniziare a volare da solo." i loro sguardi si sfiorano "Calcisticamente parlando, perché per il resto avrò te vicina e non potrei chiedere nulla di più per essere felice! Nel momento in cui ci siamo sposati ci siamo fatti delle promesse reciproche e siamo diventati una uova famiglia,. la famiglia di Tsubasa Ozora e Sanae Nakazawa."

"Hai già parlato con lui di questa tua decisione?"

"Roberto è stato informato dal club del San Paolo delle proposte che sono giunte dall' Europa e ne abbiamo parlato qualche giorno fa, quando gli ho detto che prima di decidere qualsiasi cosa ne avrei parlato con te. Gliene parlerò al nostro ritorno e lo saluterò. Pensa che ti abbia portato sulla costa per starmene da solo con te ed in parte ha anche ragione, sebbene non del tutto."

"A volte dimentico che è solo da poco che siamo sposati, forse perché in fondo al mio cuore mi sono sempre sentita legata al tuo ... tornando a noi, come mai siamo venuti a Santos?"

"Devi sapere che è stando su questa spiaggia che sono riuscito a riflettere su tante che mi tormentavano ed a prendere una decisione molto importante" dopo una breve pausa "Sanae vedi quel pontile danneggiato laggiù? … devi sapere che è stato il mio campo di allenamento in vista del girone asiatico a Jakarta." stanno fissando lo stesso punto

"Ma è tutto rotto! Come hai fatto ad allenarti in quel modo?"

"E' danneggiato, perché quando l' oceano è molto agitato vi si infrangono delle onde gigantesche che lo colpiscono con estrema violenza distruggendolo poco a poco."

"Ora ricordo che Ishizaki mi ha raccontato che ti sei presentato pieno di ferite al loro ritiro. Ti sei fatto male allenandoti qui? Ma che hai combinato?"

"Ho sfidato le onde con il mio amico pallone, saltando sui pochi pali rimasti in piedi ed eseguendo poi un tiro in rovesciata che ha attraversato un' onda gigantesca. Mi sono ferito, perché dopo averlo fatto, sono stato travolto dalla forza violenta dell' oceano che mi ha inghiottito. Sono rimasto per qualche momento sott' acqua, riemergendo dopo quasi un minuto e raggiungendo la riva a nuoto, dove ho ripreso fiato e mi sono messo a riflettere." Sanae si sente turbata nel sentire queste parole e sta per dirgli qualcosa, quando capisce che suo marito non ha ancora finito di parlare "Aspetta, per favore! Voglio finire di raccontarti quello che mi è accaduto."

Intanto Sanae gli si è avvicinata abbracciandolo. "Ecco io ... in quel momento ho ripensato a te ed al nostro incontro allo stadio Morumbi. Ho compreso tutta la felicità che mi aveva dato poter trascorrere quei momenti con te. Ho ripensato alla gioia che avevo provato, quando hai preso in mano le redini della tifoseria della nazionale ed ho capito che non ce l' avrei più fatta a vivere senza di te, anche se avrei avuto dei nuovi traguardi calcistici da raggiungere."

Sanae lo sta ascoltando con gli occhi lucidi ed il cuore che le batte forte forte. "Qui ho deciso che se fossi riuscito a vincere il World Youth Hen , sarei stato degno di chiederti di sposarmi. Non facevo altro che pensare a te ed a sentire la tua mancanza, un dolore che avevi già provato anche tu in questi anni, solo che a quindici anni era impensabile che ti chiedessi di seguirmi, ma ora posso occuparmi sia di te che della famiglia che costruiremo."

Ormai é quasi buio, il sole sta svanendo e l' ombra sta calando su di loro. "Adesso capisci il perché di questa nostra gita? Volevo renderti partecipe di tutte queste mie emozioni nell' attesa di condividerne altre in futuro."

"Grazie di avermene parlato Tsubasa! Oggi mi hai resa felice non una, ma ben due volte." le loro scarpe giacciono sulla sabbia, Sanae si è sollevata sulle punte dei piedi e loro si tengono stretti stretti "Metticela tutta nella partita contro il Palmeiras! L' Europa ci aspetta e noi riusciremo a realizzare il nostro progetto di vita giorno dopo giorno!"

L' oscurità della sera li avvolge ed un tenero bacio suggella questa loro promessa per il futuro.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
